


It's Your Birthday

by anime_haikyuu_simp_94



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27610220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anime_haikyuu_simp_94/pseuds/anime_haikyuu_simp_94
Summary: Little birthday special for Kuroo's birthday since I love Kuroken so fucking much.(this takes place after my story You Are the Reason)
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 42





	It's Your Birthday

Kuroo POV 

It was a wonderful day to be alive. Kuroo Tetsurou was excited to celebrate his birthday today. It was his first birthday with Kenma as husbands, and he was anxious to see what they would be doing today. 

"Kenma darling~" he found his husband in the front room, on the couch. The blonde was playing a game on his switch, and did not look up when he spoke. 

"hmm?" 

"Do you have something you wanna say to me?" 

Kenma shrugged. "Do I need to say something?" 

Ohhh. Was this a trick? Was Kenma pretending to not know it was his birthday? And then surprise him later? "Nah I guess not." 

He went into the kitchen and got himself a bowl of cereal. He really hoped this was all a plan, and that his husband actually hadn't forgotten his birthday. Now that he thought about it, Kenma wasn't really the type to make big surprises. It was more likely that the man had forgotten. He sighed and ate his cereal. He didn't see any gifts laying around. No decorations. His birthday was apparently going to be just like any other day. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The hours seemed to drag on, with nothing special happening. Kuroo spent his day just like normal. He played a few games with Kenma, read a book, took a shower, and now he was laying on the floor, watching his husband play Animal Crossing. 

"That is a huge fish you just caught, babe." 

"I know, right? I think I'll sell it to Shoyo." 

He couldn't take it anymore. He had to say something. "Kenma?" 

"yeah?"

"Did you forget about my birthday?" 

The room was silent. Then Kenma started to laugh. The sound surprised Kuroo, and he began laughing as well. 

"What's so funny?" 

"You thought I forgot? I'm your husband, why would I forget my own husband's birthday?" 

He sat up. "But you haven't said anything. Or... given me any gifts.." 

Kenma shrugged. "I was instructed by that annoying friend of yours, to not do anything. He's apparently planning something big.... which I wasn't supposed to tell you about." 

"Bokuto's planning something?" 

"Yeah. He's gonna call me when he's done." 

Kenma's phone began ringing that very moment, and the blonde answered it. "Oh, speak of the devil..... Hi Bokuto.... yeah we're ready.... be there in ten minutes." 

Kuroo ran to the bathroom to fix his hair. He was very curious as to what that owl had planned. It better be good, cause he had been waiting all day. 

\------------------------------------------------

Loud music could be heard from outside of Bokuto's house when they arrived. Cars and bikes were parked all around, and Kuroo guessed that lots of people were inside. Just how big was this party? Kenma nudged him forward. 

"Stop gawking and go inside, dummy." 

He laughed. "Ok, ok, fine." He threw open the door and walked inside, and Bokuto immediately jumped onto him. 

"BIRTHDAY BOY!" 

He gasped for air, the larger man squishing his lungs. "Hey.. Bokuto.. get.. off.. me..." 

Bokuto pulled Kuroo of the ground, shoving him into the crowd. It seemed as if everyone was there. So many familiar faces smiled at him, wishing him a happy birthday. Even Tsukishima and Yamaguchi had shown up, which surprised him. 

Kenma tapped him on the shoulder. "Oi, don't leave me alone in here. there's too many people." 

"I won't. Just hold my hand and you'll be fine." He grabbed his husband's small hand in his. "OO CAKE!" 

He quickly went over to the table with the cake, but Daichi stopped him. 

"No. Bad kitty. That's for later." 

He laughed loudly. "Bad kitty? Those are fighting words, mr crow. It's my birthday and I can have my cake whenever I want." 

"Suga made it, and if he sees you eat it before it's time, he'll kill both of us." 

"I'm not afraid of your boyfriend." 

"Oh you should be." Suga appeared right next to Daichi, an evil glint in his eyes. "You. should. be." 

"If you ain't, I am." Kenma shook his head. "Shoyo has told me scary stories about Suga." 

He smirked. "I think I could take him. One on one." 

Suga grinned. "Is that a challenge?" 

"Yes. Arm wrestle. Right now." 

Bokuto stopped the music and everyone gathered around to watch the duel between Kuroo and Sugawara. He cracked his knuckles and held out his right arm. Suga grabbed his hand, glaring him down. Kenma counted down from five.. four.. three... two... one. Kuroo used all his strength, pulling Suga's arm almost to the table. The gray haired man kept fighting, refusing to lose so easily. Everyone chanted and cheered, and finally he slammed his fist to the table. 

"HA told you I would win!" 

"I let you win because it's your birthday." 

"Bullshit, I won fair and square." 

Suga rolled his eyes. "Yeah whatever. Let's eat cake now." 

The cake was delicious, and the company wonderful. Kuroo truly was having the best birthday of his life. A small hand grabbed his arm, and he looked over to see Hinata poking him. 

"Yes, small one?" 

Hinata scowled. "I'm not that small!" 

He snickered. "Sure, sure. What is it?" 

"Oh! Kenma is out back, he's got your present. He wanted to give it to you privately." 

He dashed outside and grinned when he saw Kenma out on the patio, holding a box. A large box. With holes in it. What on earth? 

"Hey baby, what have you got there?" 

Kenma shrugged. "Just a present." 

"I'm assuming it's for me?" 

"Nah it's for Shoyo. Of course it's for you." 

"What is it?" 

"A box." 

He shook his head. "Kenmaaa" 

"Just open it, Tetsurou." 

He gently took the box from his husband and almost dropped it in surprise. It was heavy. Very heavy. 

"What the hell is in here?" He unfolded the top and gasped. "Oh, Kenma. It's a kitten." 

A small black kitten lay sleeping in the box. He petted it softly and it opened its small, green eyes. A tiny meow escaped it's mouth as it yawned. 

"Do you like it?" His husband sounded uncertain. 

"Oh, I love it. It's so adorable." 

"I found it in an alley all alone and I've been secretly taking care of it. It reminded me of you, so I thought you might like it as a pet." 

He carefully set the box down, and threw his arms around Kenma. He held him tightly, and placed a kiss on the top of that bleached head. 

"This is the best birthday ever, thank you love." 

"Happy birthday Kuroo. I love you." 


End file.
